DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS
by aniyasha
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari, estan a punto de casarse, Naruto como Hokage planea la fiesta de despedida de solteros de ellos, invitando a todos sus amigos, a concursar en perverciones, para festejar a los novios.


**Ni hao.- público querido, yo aquí de nuevo con esta grandiosa pareja, esta historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan**

**.**

**MEI NARA**

**.**

**Quien me ha enseñado a amar a esta linda pareja, y como adoro a mi pequeña hermana, ya que siempre me alienta y me apoya en la dominación mundial, pues lo prometido es deuda, espero no decepcionarte y que te guste, para ti con todo mi amor y perversión.**

**.**

**Pareja**

**SHIKAMARU Y TEMARI**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SIMPLEMENTE SUEÑO CON ELLOS T-T.**

**.**

**Despedida de Solteros**

**.**

**By . Aniyasha**

**.**

En la casa del Joven Hokage Naruto Namikaze, se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy peculiar, celebraban la despedida de solteros de Shikamaru y Temari, las jóvenes parejas de la aldea de Konoha, estaban emocionados por el futuro casamiento de estos novios que no se decidían a vivir juntos, porque no se soportaban, pero tampoco separados por que se extrañaban, el amor es lo más raro del mundo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?.- pregunto Shikamaru, viendo como todos sus "amigos" estaban arreglando todo para la supuesta despedida de solteros.

-no seas un ingrato.- replico Temari.- ellos están asiendo esto por nosotros, trata de disfrutar los juegos.

-esto es demasiado problemático, por eso no me quería casar.- dijo el novio, el cual recibió un golpe en el brazo.- ¡auchu!.- se quejo.

Una mirada asesina por parte de Temari lo tranquilizo.

-are como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijiste.- los ojos verdes se tornaron fríos.- nos casaremos por que así lo quiero y tu lo quieres, sé que es problemático los preparativos, pero también hay que reconocer la importancia del evento, tus amigos.- señalo a todos los que estaban presentes.- están asiendo un gran esfuerzo, debemos compartir con ellos nuestra felicidad.

Shikamaru rolo los ojos y guardo silencio, ellos dos estaban sentados en sillas y a su alrededor había más sillas, y aun que no le gustaba la situación tenía que reconocer el esfuerzo de sus amigos.

Temari, observaba todo con un entusiasmo poco inusual en ella, los amigos de su novio, aun que habían realizado algunas misiones juntos, la asían sentir en casa, ellos siempre la traban bien. Con cariño y ahora realizaban esta despedida para los dos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Quince minutos más tarde._

-¡muy bien terminamos dattebayo!.- grito Naruto.- ahora colóquense alrededor de los novios, ¡empecemos con esto!.

Ya todos sentados alrededor de los novios Hinata tomo la palabra.

-buenas noches, esta celebración es para festejar a los futuros esposos, aremos concursos pequeños, todos aquí estamos en pareja y los que no formaran pareja entre si, queremos que esto sea un éxito y los novios se sientan bien, pues tenemos que poner lo máximo de nosotros y dejar a un lado la timidez.- dijo Hinata toda roja, con una voz fuerte.- nosotros somos los anfitriones.

Parejas que se encontraban en el evento y jugarían son:

_Tenten y Neji._

_Sakura y Sasuke_

_Ino y Sai_

_Kiba y Hanabi_

_Choji y lee_

_Hinata y Naruto_

_La pareja principal Shikamaru y Temari._

-así que dejen la timidez de un lado y divirtámonos.- grito Naruto abrazando a Hinata, ellos dos no estaban sentados, sino parados porque eran los organizadores del evento.

-primero iniciemos rompiendo el hielo, con una guerra de chistes, el que gane será los que elijan la pareja de novios. ¿Quién quiere iniciar?.- pregunto Hinata.

-¡yo!.- grito lee, empezó a contar el chiste.- _dos amigas comentaban en una tienda: -qué tal te salió tu marido para la cama Natalia?, -pésimo, con eso de que es periodista, primero era "diario" después fue "semanario" y ahora es "mensual"._

Pequeñas risas se escucharon por parte de los que estaban ahí presentes.

-eso no es para nada chistoso.- dijo Sasuke.- yo contare uno.- sorprendió a todos por participar, el hizo como que no se ofendió por eso.- _maría prométeme que cuando yo muera te casaras con Antonio. – pero como "si él es tu peor enemigo", -pues por eso "que se joda"._

Los ahí reunidos no se rieron para nada, los novios estaban sorprendidos de que él participara, Sasuke se ofendió porque nadie entendió su chiste.

-ahora me toca a mi.- Tenten empezó a decir su chiste.- _dos amigas iban platicando por la calle: -mi marido es impotente al 100%, -eso no es nada respondió la otra, el mío es al 200%, -pero …eso es imposible, ¿Cómo puede ser?, -lo que pasa es que el día de hoy "se mordió la lengua"._

Este chiste si les gusto mas a los ahí reunidos.

-bueno ahora le toca a Shikamaru y Temari, decir ¿quién gano?, tomen su tiempo.- dijo Naruto.

Los novios se miraron con ganas de salir de ahí, si esto estaba así en un principio, ¿Cómo seria los demás juegos?.

Shikamaru se acerco a Temari y le susurro por el oído

-escoge tu, a mi no me gusto ninguno.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con diversión.

-a mi tampoco, pero hay que escoger, así que .- grito su veredicto.- ¡para mi Tenten!.

Tenten abrazo efusivamente a Neji, quien estaba desprevenido y fue besado con efusividad delante de todos.

-¡oigan!.- grito Naruto .- los besos son otro juego, muy bien Hinata dales su premio.

Hinata se acerco y les mostro una caja que tenia diversas cosas, condones, consoladores, una tanga, entre otras cosas.

Tenten agarro una tanga.

-Neji esto te quedara genial.- todos ahora si rieron por la cara roja de Neji.

-muy bien el próximo concurso es para mujeres.- Naruto puso en medio del gran círculo que hacían, una mesa con 5 plátanos.

-este concurso será así.- Hinata se acerco a la mesa, llamando a las mujeres, que ya estaba ahí reunidas.- el novio contara hasta tres, entonces tendremos que tomar un plátano y perlarlo despacio.- cada vez que hablaba se ponía mas roja.- no los comeremos de una manera sensual y ganara quien el novio le aplaudirá mas. La que no consiga un plátano debe decir en qué lugar de su cuerpo, ella preferiría tener ese plátano en la noche de bodas.- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero fue escuchado por que no había ruido alguno.

Entonces Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hanabi, Hinata y Temari, vieron los plátanos en la mesa, Shikamaru tan perezoso empezó a contar.

1, 2, 3

No se vio absolutamente nada, la velocidad de las ninjas fue impresionante.

Quien se quedo sin plátano fue Ino quien estaba siendo aplastada por Sakura.

-Frentona!.- exclamo la ofendida.- quita tus pies de mi cabeza

-eres muy lenta Ino.

- bueno ahora que todas tienen los plátanos, empiecen cada una a comerlos, ya saben provocativamente.- exclamo Naruto.

Temari fue la primera, quien sin tanta delicadeza saco el plátano de su cascara y de 4 mordidas se lo comió, el publico quedo en shock.

-agresiva.- fue lo que dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa más notable, vio como su novia le guiñaba un ojo y la mueca de su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, se tomo su tiempo pelando el plátano y de dos mordidas se lo comió, el pelinegro solo la veía fijamente.

Tenten se acercó a Neji, y al sacar el plátano, primero le daba mordiscos a la fruta, luego se lo metió todo en la boca y se lo comió, por tal acto Neji, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Las risas se escucharon,

Hanabi, miro el plátano ella estaba saliendo con Kiba, pero no era para tanto, abrió la fruta y se la comió.

Esto libero más risas, por la insensibilidad de Hanabi para Kiba, este se encontraba deprimido.

Hinata miro a Naruto, el rubio le regalo una amplia sonrisa, con manos temblorosas, retiro la fruta de su cascara, y cuando su pequeña boca lo mordía, Naruto estaba más que rojo, todos voltearon a ver cuando el hokage se desmayo del impacto, con la nariz cubierta de sangre.

Sakura intervino y recompuso a Naruto.

-¿Quién gana?.- pregunto Hinata a Shikamaru.

-la problemática de mi futura mujer.

-¡eso es trampa!.- grito Tenten.

-Ino , tienes que responder a la pregunta de castigo, ¿Dónde te gustaría el plátano?.- cuestiono Naruto.

La rubia miro a Sai.

-en donde sea, sé que me gustara.- dijo sin ninguna timidez.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata y Naruto se acercaron a una mesa donde había sake.

-empieza a repartirlo y vas a ver como esto agarra mas forma.- decía Naruto en forma de diablito.

-no lo sé.- cuestiono Hinata viendo como charlaban animadamente.- no quiero que esto se salga de control.

-para nada confía en mí.

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Media hora después, entre juegos bastantes pesados y licor, ya todos estaban en ambiente.

Neji tenía a Tenten sentada en su rezago, Sakura e Ino igual.

-Shikamaru, terminemos con esto e iniciemos nuestra luna de miel.- dijo Temari, algo alcoholizada.

El novio la miro fijamente y la beso en frente de todos, el alcohol había aflojado su forma de ser, y ahí todos estaban dándose sus arrumacos.

-bueno ahora va lo mejor de la noche.- Naruto a una velocidad increíble apareció de la nada una cama mecánica.- los novios tendrán que acostarse aquí, la cama cobrara vida y dará muchas vueltas, ellos tendrán que encontrar la forma de sostenerse y no caerse, para eso Shikamaru estará arriba de Temari. Y aran todas las posiciones que se sepan.

Ambos novios se subieron a la cama, Shikamaru se perdió en los ojos jades que estaban viéndolo con tantas emociones, bajo su cabeza y la beso suavemente, pero Temari no se conformo y lo agarro fuerte, cuando el beso se puso más ardiente. La cama empezó a moverse, un lado a otro, y otro, ellos sentía que se resbalaban por la fuerza del impulso, se tocaban, se acercaban, y debían de reconocer que esto era realmente divertido.

-ellos se complementan bien.- grito Naruto.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Algo mareados y ya entrados en calor continuaron con los últimos dos juegos, primero el de la novia.

A Temari la sentaron en una silla, le amarraron los ojos.

-este juego se llama reconocer el objeto, aquí ella tendrá que adivinar de que se trata sin el uso de las manos.- Hinata mostro un consolador.- Sakura pasa y dale pistas.

Sakura tomo el consolador y empezó a Temari a frotárselo en medio de las piernas.

-un chile.- grito Temari.

Shikamaru sentía calor, no sabía por qué.

Ino se lo puso cerca para oler, que por cierto su olor era platico.

-un consolador.- chillo Temari.

-los conoces al parecer muy bien.- Hinata hablaba perfecto y fuerte, el alcohol le dio confianza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-ahora un juego para hombres.- Naruto previamente en una mochila coloco prendas intimas femeninas..- vamos a bailar en fila y al ritmo de la música deben de pasar la mochila al del lado, cuando de pronto pare la música, quien tenga la mochila, la abre y saca de la misma una prenda y se la coloca, quien se niegue recibirá un castigo, gana quien se libra de colocarse las prendas.

Todos ellos bailaban, las mujeres les cantaban la de pásame la botella, cuando dejaron de canta el primero en agarrar la prenda de la mochila fue Choji, quien saco una tanga y trato de ponérsela, pero la rompió por qué no era de su talla.

Todos rompieron en risas.

Empezaron a cantar nuevamente, dejaron de cantar y a quien le toco fue a Sai, el saco de la mochila un sostén, se lo puso y empezó a bailar como si fuera un strippers.

Las risas se escucharon fuerte, Sai, no tenía sentido del baile.

Shikamaru fue el siguiente de ahí saco un ligero rojo, se lo puso, Temari se acerco a él , lo paro en una silla, y con los dientes empezó a retirar el ligero.

Y así entre juegos, sonrisas, y alcohol, festejaron su despedida de solteros.

Al día siguiente, el Hokage no se levanto, la casa era un asco, los invitados dormían en donde cayeron.

-ves te dije que esto era problemático.- Shikamaru se levantaba de la cama mecánica, acomodándose la ropa.

Temari, miraba alrededor y la cabeza le daba vueltas, una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios y abraso a su perezoso novio.

-te amo.- dijo sorprendiendo a Nara.- esta fiesta fue de lo mejor. Ahora nos vamos y nos perdemos para no tener que recoger.

Shikamaru vio como Temari, trataba de brincar por arriba de Hinata quien estaba acorrucada sobre Naruto, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

_Con Temari siempre su vida seria problemática, pero también era cierto que no cambiaría nada, seria emocionante tratar de descifrar la vida a lado de ella._

-vamos perezoso.- le grito su novia.- salgamos de aquí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí.

Si lo se me quedo raro, espero que les guste.

Gracias por comentar

Espero que te haya gustado hermanita.

Y aprovecho pará hacer promoción al segundo concurso de irresistible naranja, es sobre Natural, pareja Minato y Kushina

Mi historia que concursa se llama Alucinaciones: Minato es un doctor en psiquiatría, es trasladado al hospital de Konoha, y ahí encuentra un caso de esquizofrenia muy interesante ya que se enamora de la paciente Kushina Uzumaki, quien sufre alucinaciones provocadas según ella por un demonio llamado kiuuby.

_Si les gusta la historia Agradecería mucho que __**votaran por mi historia**__ en el poll (__**encuesta**__) de MinKus BN (__**h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn**__) que aparecerá __**a partir del 27 de agosto hasta el 05 de septiembre**__, así es como se decidirá el ganador._

_Gracias por todo. Sayo y que estén bien._


End file.
